


Purple rain purple rain

by Sterek_09



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Awkward, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family, Gay, Gen, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, good dad fp, teen pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: FP makes an animalistic growl sound then holds him tighter " don't do anything you will regret Freddie , we have our family to think about it's not just us."





	Purple rain purple rain

Purple rain purple rain 

It's a few months after Mary leaves that Gladys leaves, FP was abit of a wreck having to look after two small children. So Fred decided to ask FP to move in with him and Archie so they could share the cost and the kids grow up together. It took FP two months to agree because he didn't want to look weak that he couldn't raise his children by himself. After they are moved in it's a little awkward considering there romance past but they are still best friends so they over look that. Sometimes at night Fred thinks about FP and the way he looked when he was on his knees after he jerks off he feels bad and can't look FP in the eyes for weeks. It isn't until Christmas when they've finished unwrapping the presents when everything changes. Jellybean is sitting on Fred knee playing her dolls when she looks up at him and says " this has been the best Christmas ever papa." Then goes back to playing with her dolls however everyone else in the room seems to tense up. 

FP expects Fred to freak out and tell them to get out but instead he leans down and kiss jellybean on her head then says " yes it has sweetie." After that they seem to become more of a family. It takes a while but soon enough the kids all call Fred papa and FP dad. It's about six months later when they decided that jellybean needs her own room so after many long awkward talks Fred decided to share with FP. At first FP sleeps on the floor but then their boiler breaks and it's to cold. It's about 2 am on a Saturday morning when Fred feels arms wrap around him and small smile makes it's way on to his face. FP avoids speaking to him all morning but then at night when Fred comes back from seeing Hal , FP is already in bed waiting for him with the bedside lamp on reading a crime novel. 

Fred strips down to his boxers right there out the corner of his eyes he can see FP watching him so he drags it out. He sees FP swallow as he slips his top off and his abs are exposed. Long days and nights working on the sites have kept him on shape hell its made him even more in shape. He gets into bed after brushing his teeth, after a few seconds FP turns the lamp off. Then rolls over so does Fred then feels FP wrap himself around him. Then he feels it , FP hard cock resting against his ass cheek. The weight of it making Fred's mouth water so he decided to rub his ass against FP . FP makes an animalistic growl sound then holds him tighter " don't do anything you will regret Freddie , we have our family to think about it's not just us." As he says it he leaves hot open mouth kiss on Fred neck.


End file.
